


Tea time at hotel

by Nina_French



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_French/pseuds/Nina_French
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disegnato per il <b>Colla-B-Ang</b> indetto dalla community <a href="http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/">Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea time at hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Todsünde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790837) by [Fiamma_Drakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon), [XShade_Shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra). 



> Disegnato per il **Colla-B-Ang** indetto dalla community [Big Bang Italia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/).


End file.
